Pequeño milagro
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Aida Riko era una chica con mucho carácter y Kiyoshi Teppei bien que lo sabía. Por eso, era divertido sacarla de sus casillas. Por eso, sólo él disfrutaba de la agradable vista que proporcionaba la chica cuando lanzaba la pelota en el aro, con esa minifalda. "Bonitas piernas. Estupendo trasero".


¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es **Jan di-chan** y esta es mi primer fic en **Kuroko no basuke**.

Espero que disfruteis de él tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo y si podéis, darme vuestra opinión.

Me gusta esta pareja, pero también me gusta con _Hyuga Junpei_, así que posiblemente haga otro con esa pareja...y otras, ya que estoy enganchadísima a esta serie.

Añadir que Kuroko no basuke pertenece al mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis historias en una actividad sin ánimos de lucro.

_En cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

**Pequeño Milagro**

.

.

.

Todo el mundo sabe que Aida Riko no es una chica sexy. Que su cuerpo aún podría estar en _"proceso de evolución",_ que muchos chicos se decepcionaban al ver que faltaba en pechos. Pero eso no la detenía, no. Más bien, la cabreaba de tal manera que parecía un demonio.

Y daba miedo.

Sus puños…pff, con ese cuerpo pequeño y delgado nadie lo diría, pero escondía una fuerza que podría competir con el equipo entero de Seirin. Cuando les pegaba- ya hubiera un motivo o no- juraba que veían las estrellas.

Por ello, preferían no abrir la boca en cuanto a eso. Quien se arriesgaba…conocería a Aida Riko.

Tenía mal carácter…bueno, no mal carácter, sino que…sabía defenderse. Era fuerte, determinada, inteligente, no se deprimía, siempre intentaba animarles cuando las cosas no iban bien. Era una buena entrenadora y una gran amiga.

Ahora, lo de mala cocinera no se lo sacaba nadie. Podían pasar una noche entera, inconscientes, debido a las mezclas extrañas de sus platos.

Sabían que debían ser delicados al tratar con este tema -en parte porque si no, de nuevo recibirían una buena tunda- y tragar lo que les pusiera. Era la única opción, ciertamente.

Luego, claro, ocurría lo que ocurría. Una indigesta del copón.

Pero aparte de eso…Aida Riko no estaba tan mal.

Kiyoshi Teppei así lo veía. Riko podía tener carácter fuerte, podía cocinar mal y ser algo bruta, pero por algún motivo a él…le gustaba.

Sonrió casi de forma bobalicona al apreciar durante lo que fue un segundo, las bragas de Riko. Rosas. Oh sí, esa muchachita podía tener la fuerza de diez hombres, pero era tan femenina como cualquier otra chica.

Miró a un lado, luego a otro, pues los chicos seguían entrenando, no necesitándole, así que siguió mirando. Ella saltaba para lanzar la pelota y al hacerlo, ocurría ese pequeño milagro.

_Bonitas piernas. Estupendo trasero._

Nadie más lo apreciaba menos él. Y es que claro, cuando uno estaba enamorado…

Suspiró, formando una sonrisa de medio lado y poniendo los brazos en jarra. Enamorado de su entrenadora…que típico sonaba eso. Y que divertido.

Aprovechando que seguían entrenando, se aceró a ella justo cuando iba a lanzar y se paró detrás. Riko, al notar una presencia sólida en su espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se sorprendió y el leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— Teppei…

— No te curves— él puso la mano en su cintura y la puso firme. Luego puso las manos sobre las suyas, quedando así ambos sujetando la pelota— y relájate.

_Como si pudiera _pensó ella, ceño fruncido y extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

— Eso ya lo sé, tonto— _pero contigo tan cerca, no puedo._

Y mientras él reía, fijó los ojos en las manos. Increíble y tan cierto como habían oído. Sus manos eran grandes y cubrían por completo las suyas. La piel cálida y callosa…

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ambos empujaron la pelota, que salió casi flotando de sus manos. Hizo un arco perfecto y entró dentro del aro.

Riko sabía que era bueno, pero incluso ¿llevando a alguien como ella?

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil— él se separó, sonriéndole entre dientes.

Riko se quedó embobada mirándola, sintiendo los latidos del corazón más acelerados.

— Tep…— pero una repentina palmada en el trasero la sorprendió. Y sonrojó cuando aquella mano permaneció más tiempo del debido en su retaguardia.

— Bonito trasero, Riko-chan— dijo Teppei con alegría, sabiendo lo que ocurriría después, pero importándole bien poco.

Con la mirada ensombrecida y las mejillas intensamente ruborizadas, el fuego envolvió a Riko, y el puño se alzó con una buena venita palpitando en ella.

— ¡TEPPEI!

Los jugadores de Seirin miraron la escena con una gotita tras la nuca. Pues, solo a él se le ocurriría provocar a la entrenadora. Sólo él sacaría el demonio que Aida Riko llevaba dentro.

Eso era lo que llamaban tener valor.

Y ser tonto, por supuesto. Claramente, ser muy tonto.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_¿Y qué os ha parecido? Decidme que os ha gustado y subiré muchos más de otras parejas jeje. _

_Bueno, ¿nos vemos en el próximo?_

_¡Bye, bye! _


End file.
